A New Dawn
by ShinigamiProject
Summary: This takes place 3 years after the fall of Asura. It is a continuation of the anime and I included a couple of original ideas. My first fic so give it a chance. Rated M because i know me and there will be a lot of swearing in the chapters to come and there is a slim possibility of a lemon in the later chapters. Thanks All, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**** Hello all, this is my first fanfic and I hope that it won't be my last. I feel like I might write many more fics so please give me some support and review so I may refine my skills. **

**I came up with this idea while watching Soul Eater again for what must be the fourth or fifth time, and I have now developed and refined it for your reading pleasure. **

** I really hope you guys like it and stuff, and I must say I REALLY enjoyed writing this so you can expect quick updates, sometimes a couple per week and other times bye-weekly, but no breaks of over 2 weeks.**

** So yeah, now that that is over, please enjoy.**

** P.S. ****I absolutely, unequivocally do not own Soul Eater or any of the rights to it. If I did, it would probably suck by now and no one would want to watch it, so let's all be thankful for that**** :P**

The two figures stood facing one another, drenched in sweat and little more than black shadows against the maniacal sun as it began its descent out of the desert sky. They stood in the deserted, dusty training grounds lying directly behind the DWMA. They both held long, heavy practice staves loosely in their grasp.

One silhouette, the male looking one, stood about 6' tall and had slightly Sonic-esque, stark white hair that was barely held in check by a headband. He was wearing a black and yellow sport coat emblazoned with the symbol of a soul and blood red pants. The other one, the feminine one, stood about 5'9" and wore a long, black trench coat, white gloves, a red and black checkered skirt, a yellow sweater vest over a white collared shirt, and steel-toed boots. Her ash blonde hair was tied into pigtails and she held her staff loosely but confidently in her hands.

"So, you want to go another round Maka?" asked the male. "'Cuz it's cool with me if you feel like giving up."

"In your dreams Soul!" retorted Maka, the female. "I'll never let you win that easily."

"Fine by me, but I'm telling you, all this training has made us equals Maka." Soul goaded as they simultaneously took steps toward each other and twirled their staffs to attack and deflect the incoming blows.

_FLASHBACK_

_Almost 3 years ago, 2 days after the fall of the Kishin Asura._

_All of Spartoi walked into the Death Room, still badly wounded. Kid's Santzu Lines were finally completely symmetrical, but were covered by the bandages applied to his head. Liz and Patty were battered and bruised with a few cuts covered by small bandages. Black*Star wasn't looking up to snuff either, his left arm was in a sling and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in months. Tsubaki looked about the same as the Thompson sisters only maybe a little more worn out. Maka was hurt much worse; she had many bandages all over her body as well as a very large one on her side where the Kishin had crushed her ribs. She also looked incredibly tired out and her head hung low when Soul was wheeled into the room. Soul was injured the worst of all as he had, once again, barely survived a fatal blow that had been intended for his meister. His entire back was covered in bandages to treat his severe burns and he couldn't even find the energy required for standing and walking on his own, hence the wheelchair._

"_Heyah! Wassup kids!? I'm so glad all of you could make it out 'A Okay'! I would just like to congratulate each of you on your incredible feats and your effort that finally defeated Asura." The great Shinigami announced. "I would also like to take this time to say, THANK YOU, on behalf of the rest of the world for saving everyone! Without you we would surely be drowning in madness by now."_

"_Thank you sir!" the group chorused except for Black*Star who was surprisingly quiet._

"_You're quite welcome young ones, and I will now take this opportunity to give you all two months off your both physical and mental recovery!" the death god continued._

_By now, Black*Star was trembling trying to contain himself, until finally he let it out. "YYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! SINCE I WAS ONE OF THE GROUP TO DEFEAT THE GREAT KISHIN WHO EVEN YOU COULDN'T DEFEAT, THAT MEANS I'M GETTING CLOSER TO SURPASSING EVEN A GOD LIKE YOU! YYYAAAHHHOOOOOO!" the hyperactive ninja yelled at the top of his lungs as he bounded around the great room._

"_Black*Star, be quiet. This is a serious meeting and you're being too loud." scolded the quiet natured Tsubaki in a hushed tone. _

"_REAPER CHOP!" bellowed Lord Death as his hand crashed into the passing Black*Star's head, rendering him unconscious and ridding the room of the loud distraction._

"_Now then, you are all dismissed, and I hope that you all have a speedy recovery." Lord Death said with a flick of his hand. They had all started filing out of the Death Room, with Tsubaki picking up her short meister on her way out, when the Shinigami spoke up again. "Um, Maka and Soul, could you please stay behind, I need to have a few words with the two of you."_

"_Cool" muttered a Soul that was obviously in pain as he turned his wheelchair back around to face Lord Death. "Yes Lord Death?" said Maka in a questioning tone._

"_Erhem…." Death cleared his throat "It has come to my attention that, from what I've heard in all of your reports. That you Maka," Death said as he nodded his mask towards the meister "have just recently discovered a previously unknown ability in your battle with the Kishin. We had you checked out by the school's staff when you passed out after the Kishin's fall, and we determined that you do in fact have a weapon form." Lord Death continued and the pair froze at the notion of Maka's new ability. They knew what would come of this and did not want to be split apart because of the schools weapon/meister pair rules._

"_Are you still able to access this power Maka?" the Shinigami inquired._

_Maka was unable to respond verbally at the moment but settled for a small nod and slowly transforming her arm into a scythe blade as she had seen Soul do in the past._

"_That's wonderful Maka! Although that does complicate matters further seeing as how you need a meister now in order to remained enrolled at the DWMA." Lord Death said in explanation and they both sunk even lower into their misery at their impending fate. "However, I do have an idea and am willing to bend the rules for the two of you. Since the two of you are incredibly unlikely to accept any other partner, I am suggesting, no, I am demanding that Soul become a meister for you, Maka, as you have been for him."_

"_Lord Death! Please, we beg you don't split us up like this! Wait… what?" Maka yelled in an outburst that did not suit her._

"_You heard me Maka. I want you and Soul to take turns being the meister. It will satisfy the rules, if only in part, and is the only way to keep you both here" Death continued as he gave Maka a frown for her outburst._

"_Thanks Lord Death. That's pretty cool of you." Soul said gratefully._

"_Of course this means you both need to enroll in dual classes after your break to cover both of your roles in this partnership now." Death informed them with a smile. Eliciting a matching grin from Maka and a loud groan from Soul who followed up by saying "Now that was just you being an ass wasn't it? That wasn't very cool at all."_

_ "Whatever, as long as we can remain partners, I'll do it." Soul continued and added his signature smirk._

_ "Great! I'll arrange your classes now. You are dismissed." Death said as he gave them huge double 'Okay' sign._

_END FLASHBACK_

_A/N: Going back to the training ground scene_

They danced around elegantly as each defeated the others attacks with deft moves of their staves. They were nearly perfectly matched for each other and while Maka's more elegant and flowing style was equally matched by Soul's not-so-elegant (but beautiful in its own right) but faster hand moves, and more powerful sweeping blows.

They continued for hours and as they practiced, it became apparent that the staff was not their weapon of choice. Their movements with the staves, while very quick and skilled, seemed to be missing something.

As they practiced, a familiar blue haired ninja and his weapon Tsubaki in her kusarigama form entered and approached the two.

As they noticed their friends presence, Maka and Soul halted their sparring to address Black*Star. As Black*Star walked up to Soul, they both raised their hands and high fived like true best friends.

"So, Star, what brings you out here?" Soul asked of his friend.

"You don't remember!? We never did find out who was the better meister Soul, and who are you to deny your god a rematch!" Black*Star shouted in boast. "Or are you afraid you will lose like you always do?"

"Alright, that's cool Black*Star. Maka, you don't mind if we stop our practice for a little spar, do you?" Soul asked his partner.

"Not at all Soul. Just don't lose this time, 'Kay?" Maka consented as she jumped, flipped, and transformed into a long scythe with a dark silver handle and jet black blade.

"I never intend to Maka." Soul muttered as he caught her, twirled the weapon and took up a battle position facing his blue-haired friend.

"YAHOO! We're gonna kick both of your asses into next week! Right, Tsubaki?" Black*Star yelled in his usual annoying tone.

Tsubaki let out a sigh that seemed distorted since she was already in weapon form. "Just try and focus Black*Star."

"Ready?" They asked each other. "GO!" They yelled at the same time and charged towards one another.

**Author's Note:**** Okay, there it is, chapter 1. I think I covered just about everything I wanted to as far as setting up a basic plot here. Sorry for the abnormally long flashback, it didn't seem so long in my head but shmeh. What can you do?**

**Also, I know they may seem a little OOC but please try to remember I'm new at this and they did just finish a grueling battle to the death with one of the strongest foes in the world so they might seem a little off.**

**On a finishing note I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic and ask you to please throw some reviews my way and also try and give me some OC ideas. I'm not thinking any new students but I am still open to it. I really need some ideas for antagonists here so please gimme names, descriptions, powers, etc.. yeah, that's about it. Thanks :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

** Author's Note: Hey what's up y'all? Sorry it took so long to update but I've been pretty busy with school (AP classes suck don't ever take them you will regret it) and my 18****th**** birthday was last weekend so I was pretty busy with that stuff, but yeah, here it is. **

**P.S. I know I said it before but if you could please drop me a review or something, it would really make my day better to see what people think of my story.**

**P.P.S. I almost forgot. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

Soul's weapon hand went back behind him as he readied Maka for his first attack. He yelled as he swung her hard and fast at his best friend who dodged easily by flipping over Soul's head.

"Ha! Come on Soul! I know that wasn't a real attack! Or was it?" the loudmouthed assassin taunted as he readied a strike of his own. Black*Star's left arm relaxed and he let out some of Tsubaki's chain in preparation for a throw.

Soul saw this attack coming and prepared to deflect any projectile by spinning Maka around fast enough to form a barrier in front of him.

Black*Star smirked as he got just the reaction he wanted from Soul, he was committed to the defensive now. "Speed Star!" he roared as he ground his foot into the dirt for traction and then took off with astounding speed.

"What?" Soul gaped as his friend performed something he had never seen before. "Since when can you do that with kusarigama form?"

"It's my new surprise, just for you!" Black*Star yelled as he dashed around Soul in crisscrossing patterns leaving lengths of chain wherever he went. Finally Black*Star stopped where he had begun and yelled "Trap Star!" as the chain quickly began to pull together around Soul.

"Fuck! I'm so stupid!" Soul swore as he narrowly escaped Black*Star's trap by executing a limber backflip. "Sorry Maka I almost lost there. I should have seen that coming." "Forget about it. Just focus on the fight right now not what already happened." Maka said in her metallic distorted voice.

Soul let out a long breath and relaxed a little as he took up his stance again with Maka's blade curving out in front of him as a pseudo shield. Black*Star also retook his stance with Tsubaki only this time he called on her enchanted sword mode.

"Ready for another pass Soul?" Black*Star asked his friend even though he already knew the answer.

Soul gave no response except for his sudden lurch forward and his swing for Black*Star's midsection.

Black*Star rolled back and came up on his feet. He dashed back toward his friend and they proceeded to exchange several wickedly fast blows. They both jumped back after that quick flurry of exchanges.

Soul smirked and thought to Maka. _Should I show him THAT now?_

_Do you need it? _Maka replied in his soul.

_Well he seems to be going all out right now and I won't last much longer like this. _Soul confirmed to Maka.

_Ok let's do it. _Maka consented.

"Okay Black*Star, you want to see my trick now?" Soul inquired of his friend.

"You can throw anything at a GOD like me, Soul, but you will never defeat me!" Black*Star announced as he pointed Tsubaki's black blade at Soul. "Or have you already forgotten that I'm going to surpass GOD!?"

"You asked for it" Soul muttered under his breath as he began exchanging his soul wave-length with Maka and she traded it back. He stood quite still as they went through this process and his eyes flashed open once they became synched.

"Soul Resonance!" Soul declared as his aura became slightly blue tinged. "Battle Rhythm!" He added afterwards as he one again closed his eyes.

"Okay 'Star. Let's end this" Soul called with his eyes still shut and a smirk on his face.

"Let's go Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled as he lunged at Soul a third time.

Black*Star swung and jabbed at all of Soul's weak spots and anything that appeared to be vulnerable in his defense. Still, even as the insanely fast assassin jabbed and cut at almost immeasurable speeds, he was unable to land even a glancing blow on Soul who was always multiple steps ahead of him.

"Do you understand it yet Black*Star? Do you understand my ability?" Soul asked as he easily dodged any and all of Black*Star's attacks. "You have to move a LOT faster to hit me that way 'Star! I can read you're moves before you even know you're going to make them!"

"GRRRR…!" Black*Star growled in frustration as his attack became even faster but less disciplined with each move. Finally he backed off and tried to retreat, but couldn't as Soul took the advantage and pressed him with an elegant and fluid string of swirling attacks that followed each other almost instantaneously.

"Don't you see it now Black*Star? It's as if the battle speaks to me like music. I feel each of your attacks as if they were notes in a song." Soul tried to explain. "Then I can find the flow of the battle and bend it to my will by predicting all of your moves."

Sweat beaded on Black*Star's forehead as he fought to hold his ground on a rapidly advancing Soul. Black*Star began to slow as he tired of blocking Soul's rapid attacks and began to show signs of fatigue.

"In short, I know what moves you are making before you do" Soul said in conclusion.

Black*Star made one last attempt at retreat and successfully moved back from Soul's radius of attack.

Soul, sensing his friends hesitation, began to approach him to finish it.

Then, throwing all of his chips on the table in order to prevent himself from losing their match, Black*Star called on Tsubaki through their resonance link for them to initiate their own resonance.

Soul, sensing a change in the tide of the fight with his ability, backed off and readied for the final encounter. He took one last deep breath as he heard Black*Star boom "Soul Resonance!"

Black*Star gripped Tsubaki's pommel tight and black shadow lines burst forth from the hilt. "RHAAAAA!" he cried as he took off at Soul at a much greater speed then before.

Soul was slightly taken aback at Black*Star's renewed speed but regained his composure just in time to receive his last onslaught.

Black*Star's faster speed nearly finished the fight right there, but Soul's reaction time was slightly above super-human and he caught up to Black*Star's attacks almost instantly.

Like lightning hitting a wall of water they moved. Black*Star immensely speedy and striking at any opening, and Soul, defeating those attacks in a fluid style that packed power enough to stop them.

Finally, as both began to tire, Black*Star made one last attempt to slip past Soul's seemingly ultimate defense. He took a stab at Soul's side on the opposite of which he held Maka.

Soul, reading the attack just barely in time, sidestepped and brought Maka down, back first, over the back of Black*Star's head near the base. Black*Star's head whipped back and he fell to the ground, pinned by Maka in Soul's hands.

"FUCK! NOOOOOO! HOW DID I LOSE! I'VE NEVER LOST TO ANYONE EXCEPT FOR _HIM _!" Black*Star screamed into the ground. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING POSSIBLE! I USED EVERYTHING IN THAT LAST ATTACK!"

"Hey Maka." Soul said, ignoring the ranting Black*Star on the ground.

_Yes, Soul? _Maka replied

"Make sure I make it home alright." Soul said with the last of his energy as the ground rushed up to meet him and the world turned black.

**Ending Notes: BOOM! There it is, the awaited battle with good old Black*Star. **

**What did you think of my ideas for Black*Star's new ability to integrate his 'Speed Star' into all of Tsubaki's forms.**

**Also, what did you think about Soul's 'Battle Tempo'? I thought it seemed pretty badass myself. I also thought it would match his character pretty well seeing as how he is a musician and all. **

**Anyways, please drop me a like, review, follow, whatever. And I bid you adieu.**


End file.
